


Outside the Rules

by Bexless



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Friendship, Gen, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-30
Updated: 2011-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexless/pseuds/Bexless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And then because you are all horrible enablers I accidentally wrote 1600 words of MCR/Adam high school au crossover fic where they go LARPing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outside the Rules

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. I messed with their ages.
> 
> Podfic by Shiningartifact and Podklb [here](http://shiningartifact.livejournal.com/24703.html).

“I don’t understand why I shouldn’t have a cloak,” Adam said for the fifth time.

“Because your character doesn’t _wear_ a cloak,” Gerard said through gritted teeth. “You’re an immortal elf! You don’t feel the cold!”

“Nobody wears a cloak because they’re _cold_ ,” Adam said, rolling his eyes. He flapped his arms and made his stupid cloak billow out. “Come on, it looks cool!”

“Elves don’t care if they look cool!” Gerard waved his arms around, irritated. “We decided this weeks ago!”

“I didn’t decide that my character can only wear one outfit for the rest of time!” said Adam, folding his arms. “I would remember deciding that, because it would be a _stupid decision_ that _I would never make_.”

“He wouldn’t,” Neil piped up. “Sometimes he spills his cereal on himself so he has an excuse to go and get dressed again.”

“Yeah!” said Adam.

“But you can’t carry an unlimited number of costume changes,” Mikey pointed out reasonably. “Your pack would be huge.”

“I don’t have a pack,” Adam said triumphantly.

Mikey scrunched his nose to re-settle his glasses. “But you would if this was real. It is many days’ journey to Osgilithkan.”

“Well, if it isn’t _real_ , then I can wear a cloak, can’t I?” said Adam, and flapped his arms so it flew out behind him again, flash of scarlet lining before settling back around his shoulders, hanging heavily all the way down to his boots. He saw Gerard staring and smirked. “You’re just jealous.”

“Am not,” Gerard muttered. God, he was _so_ jealous.

“I’m bored,” Frank announced, from where he was crouched at the foot of a tree. “This is stupid. I said it would be stupid.”

“Nobody asked you to come,” Gerard snapped.

Frank scowled. “ _You_ asked me to come.”

“And now I wish I hadn’t!” Gerard yelled, and stomped away. Not too far, because there were some kids playing soccer and he was afraid if he went outside the circle of trees they’d see him. It was bad enough when they saw him in the hallway, he didn’t need to add ‘wearing tights’ to the mix.

He lurked angrily behind a bush instead. Eventually he heard someone approaching, and he was going to tell them to fuck off, but it was Neil and Mikey.

“You have to come back,” said Neil. “There’s nobody to do the voiceover.”

“Why don’t you get Adam to do it?” Gerard said snottily.

“Adam’s new,” said Mikey, as if Gerard didn’t know that. “You only agreed to let him come because Toro broke his ankle.”

“Fucking Toro,” Gerard muttered. Seriously what kind of a best friend broke their stupid ankle and left an entire team stranded without a warrior elf? “Where are the others, anyway?”

Mikey rubbed his nose with the back of his hand. “Frank got cold.”

“Adam’s sharing his cloak with him,” Neil added.

“!!!” said Gerard, and went stomping back over to the clearing. Adam was sitting next to Frank under the tree, and they were both snuggled up under Adam’s stupid cloak. It looked like Adam had his arm around Frank, too. And Frank was _laughing_.

“I am not playing anymore!” Gerard bellowed, pleased when it made them both jump. “Fuck you both!” he added, and went to yank his jeans out of his bag so he could walk home without getting beaten to a pulp.

*

He’d been sulking in Mikey’s room for a good thirty minutes before Mikey put his head in the door and said, “Do you want to come and play Magic: the Gathering? Adam promises to follow the rules.”

“Fine,” said Gerard, heaving himself up off Mikey’s bed. He stumped after him down the hallway, then said, “I gotta piss, I’ll be right down.”

Mikey answered him with half a shrug. Gerard turned left and pushed open the door to the bathroom – and found Adam in there, looking through the make-up bag Gerard’s Mom kept on the counter.

“I wasn’t!” he said quickly, snatching his hand back as soon as he saw Gerard. A tube of mascara came rattling out and rolled across the counter. Adam and Gerard both watched it go over the edge and land with a soft thump on the grubby pink mat on the floor.

Adam looked up. He was biting his lip and his eyes were huge. “I wasn’t,” he said again, in a voice which would have been small for a regular person, and coming from Adam was practically negative noise.

Gerard hesitated in the doorway for a minute, because the urge to be a dick to Adam was still pretty strong, as strong as the image in his mind of Adam holding Frank in the park. But the urge to talk to someone about secretly putting on make-up was even stronger. He stepped into the bathroom, shut the door behind him and said, “I have.”

Adam looked wary. “Really?”

“Really,” said Gerard. He bent down and picked the mascara up off the floor, offering it to Adam. “Only in here. Just lipstick and mascara and stuff. I don’t know what the orange stuff in the little box does ‘cause there’s no label.”

“It’s foundation,” Adam said knowledgeably. “It covers your skin.”

“Why would you want to cover your skin?”

“Well, _you_ probably wouldn’t,” Adam said, and then gave himself a long look in the mirror. He touched his chin miserably. “Any place I don’t have a zit, I have a freckle.”

Adam did have a lot of freckles. “I have this,” Gerard offered, pointing to the birthmark on his cheek. “When I get embarrassed it goes so fucking red. I’m like an abstract Rudolph.”

Adam laughed, and gave Gerard a considering look. “I could cover that up pretty easy. You just need some of that green corrective fluid.”

Gerard didn’t even know green corrective fluid was a thing. “Okay,” he said.

Adam nodded, then looked down. He twisted his hands around each other. “Do you like Frank?” he said.

“No,” Gerard said automatically, then, “what?” and then, because it seemed like getting his ass kicked by someone who had just said ‘green corrective fluid’ was pretty unlikely, “I don’t know.” Then he remembered what had happened in the park and felt sick suddenly. “Do you like Frank?”

“No,” Adam said quickly. Then he kind of shrugged and smiled and said, “I mean, he is cute.”

“I guess,” said Gerard, and then his stupid mouth went crazy and started grinning all over his face because he’d never said he thought a boy was cute out loud before, and he thought maybe Adam hadn’t either because he was grinning back, dizzy and secret. Gerard took a giant breath and said, “Maybe I do, then.”

Adam made an ‘o’ with his mouth. Then he said in a rush, “I like a boy on the football team.”

“Dude!” said Gerard, and cracked up laughing. Adam looked horrified, like Gerard had slapped him, like Gerard had gone in for a hug and then stabbed him through the heart instead. Gerard flapped his hands. “Dude, you’re _fucked_.”

Adam’s mouth twitched, and he said, “I _know_ , right?” and then he started laughing too, his hands over his face. When they calmed down he took his hands away and said, “I’m too scared to go and watch him play, even. In case they see me.”

Gerard didn’t have to ask who ‘they’ were. He knew all too fucking well. He’d always thought maybe he would get less shit if he were taller, but apparently not. “We can go with you,” he said, deciding it on the spot.

“Really?” Adam said hopefully. “You would do that?”

Gerard shrugged one shoulder. “Sure. I know a guy in the marching band, Bob. He’s cool. They don’t mess with us if he’s around, mostly.”

Adam gave him a huge smile. “You can borrow my cloak whenever you want,” he promised.

“Cool,” said Gerard, pretending like that wasn’t the best news he’d ever heard.

Down in his room, Mikey and the others had already set out the game.

“Took you long e-fucking-nough,” Frank said grumpily. “What the fuck were you two doing, sucking each other’s dicks?”

Gerard blushed and shoved Frank’s shoulder. “Shut the fuck up.”

“You shut up,” said Frank, and then poked Gerard’s cheek, where the birthmark was. “You look like a stop sign.”

“Fuck _off_ ,” said Gerard, hunching his shoulder up to hide his cheek. “Adam’s going to cover it up for me, anyway.”

Mikey moved his eyebrows. “Cover it up how?”

“With make-up,” Gerard said boldly, concentrating hard on the cards in front of him. “Does anybody have a fucking problem with that?”

“I do,” said Frank. When Gerard turned to look, he was frowning. “It’s what your face looks like,” he said, looking away. “Why would you cover it up?”

Suddenly, Gerard couldn’t think of a single reason. “I don’t know,” he said.

“Then don’t,” Frank grumped, hunching his knees up to his chest. He scowled down at his own cards.

Across the circle, Adam gave Gerard a little smile. Gerard smiled back and then looked down, hiding his face under his hair.

“We’re going to the game on Friday night,” he announced to his cards. “The football game, I mean.”

There was a silence. Gerard looked up.

“Fucking what?” said Neil incredulously.

“We’re going,” Gerard said firmly, looking at Mikey, and not Frank, who he could feel giving him the stinkeye.

Mikey nodded once. “Okay.”

“Okay,” said Gerard, looking at his cards again. “Let’s play. Adam, has Mikey filled you in already? Do you have any questions?”

“Can I be someone who has a cloak?” Adam said immediately.

Gerard put his head in his hands and groaned.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] Outside the Rules, by Bexless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/532056) by [klb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb), [shiningartifact](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningartifact/pseuds/shiningartifact)




End file.
